Come on Gabby
by Stardawn19
Summary: Joxer and Gabrielle get into a little trouble when the need for a little relief becomes too great.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.. all for fun.. yada yada yada...

**Come on Gabby**

"Come on Gabby, if Xena catches us she's gonna kill us."

"She's not gonna kill us," Gabrielle scoffed.

"Well maybe not you. She'd have no qualms about killing me. She specifically told us not to do this."

"Joxer, don't be such a baby. She'll be gone for hours. And I NEED relief."

"How do you know that? Maybe she set us up?"

Gabrielle scoffed again. "Like she wouldn't trust us alone? She said she was going to the village to pick up more supplies, she's gonna be awhile," the bard continued to argue. "Now come on, you do me first then I'll do you."

Joxer scowled, "How come you get to go first?"

"Because I'm a girl, and if I don't go first you'll be liable to forget about me."

"Give me some credit, Gabby. I maybe a guy but I'm not clueless."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes, but held her tongue not wanting to upset the warrior-wanna-be and miss her chance at relief. "Here, let me just turn a bit."

Joxer couldn't help but smile as the bard shifted positions, turning her back to him, and started to unlace her top.

"Uh, you could leave your top on," he replied nervously, but licking his lips in excitement.  
"No, I want you to get me good. The material will just get in the way. Gods! What are you waiting for. Get busy already."

Joxer cautiously reached out and let his finger tips contact the gentle skin of the bard's back. Gabrielle groaned with pleasure at the touch, encouraging him to apply more pressure.

"Ohhh... lower, Joxer, and a little to the left. That's right," the bard cooed.

"You sure this is a good idea?" Joxer asked, suddenly taking his hands off the bard.

"For the love of Zeus, Joxer! Will you forget about Xena, you're ruining the mood."

"Sorry," Joxer mumbled as he again reached out for the bard. "How's this?"

"Oh, that feels good. Harder though, you're not putting enough pressure on it."

Joxer shifted his weight, and rose up on his knees, looming over the smaller bard. He begin to need the bard's skin in a gentle but firm matter as the bard again groaned with pleasure.

"Is it my turn yet?"

"No, we just got started," the bard chastised. "Now to the right... oh gods!"

Joxer continued to smile. Never in a million years would be have though that the bard would have ever let him touch her like this. It was a dream come true. Losing himself in the moment he closed his eyes and enjoyed the fantasy that was playing out before him.

"Joxer? Joxer what are you doing? Open your eyes," Gabrielle scolded, as she glanced over her shoulder. "How are you supposed to do it right if you can't see anything?"

"Ah, right. Sorry." Joxer apologized. After a brief pause, and another satisfied series of groans from the bard, he tentatively asked again, "So, is it my turn yet?"

"Alright, fine. But I'm not done yet," Gabrielle warned.

Joxer grinned and started to remove his armor, quickly followed by his shirt.

"Go lay down on the furs over there," the bard instructed and started to slip the material of her top over her shoulder but then changed her mind and just left it off. It was way too constructing for her tastes at the current moment. Besides, Joxer was going to get back to her as soon as she was done with him.

Joxer did as he was told, complying easily with the bard's instruction.

"Now, close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Cuz I couldn't stand to put my clothes back on."

"Oh," came Joxer's quiet response as he shifted nervously on his side to avoid seeing Gabrielle's nakedness.

"Not like that, dum dum. You need to lay flat. I can't do anything if you are on your side."

Joxer blushed hoping that the bard didn't pick up on how aroused he was at the moment, but complied and laid flat. Gabrielle made her way over, and then settled herself comfortably straddling the warrior-wanna-be's hips. She then leaned slightly forward so that she could apply the right amount of pressure.

The bard's touch was soft, and soon Joxer found himself groaning with pleasure. She instinctively knew just when to put more pressure and when to be more gentle. His skin prickled with sensation, burning and begging for release, as it was both amplified and satisfied by the bard's touch.

"How's that feel?" Gabrielle asked.

"I'm in Elysium," Joxer mumbled.

"Don't get too comfortable. I'm starting to get the itch again. I want another turn."

"Hey, don't get greedy now. I need relief too."

Gabrielle frowned. "Ok...ok, keep your pants on."

"He better."

Gabrielle and Joxer both froze. Joxer buried his face in his hands and tried to look invisible as Gabrielle slowly turned to meet the gaze of an obviously irritated Warrior Princess.

"Xena, this isn't what it looks like."

The warrior replied by crossing her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow. Gabrielle took that as a cue to scoot off of Joxer and reclaim her top.

"I don't even want to know why neither of you have a shirt on, but Joxer you're blinding me. Fix it, now!" Xena demanded.

Joxer blushed with embarrassment as he quickly regained his clothing.

"I was gone, what? 20 minutes? You couldn't even behave that long?"

"Come on, Xena. Now don't be mad. I asked you to help relieve me and you turned me down flat. I had to get Joxer to help," Gabrielle started to explain.

"Gabrielle, I explained why I couldn't help you. It starts out with just a little scratch and then you can't stop yourself. You'll just want to do it over and over again. It's for your own good."

The bard bit her lip, "What are you doing back so soon anyways? You were supposed to be gone all afternoon."

Xena responded by pulling out a little pouch from one of the bags. "I forgot my dinars. And it's a good thing I came back. You two would have been a raw throbbing mess if I was gone any longer," she chastised. She then gave a warning glance at both the bard and the wanna-be-warrior. "Maybe I should restrain you both. Keep you off of each other."

"Come on Xena, it wasn't that..." Joxer interrupted, before being silenced by icy blue eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you. It's only for a couple of weeks. Chicken Pox aren't that bad. But the more you scratch them the worse they get."

"So you say. But you're not the one scratching," Gabrielle pouted.

The warrior's tone softened, closing the distance between her and the bard, she asked "Why don't you let me put some more cream on? That should help."

Gabrielle frowned and whining slightly replied, "Cream smells funny."

"Better then the itching isn't it?"

The bard sighed, "I guess so. Thanks Xena." She then reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind Xena's ear. "Um..."

"What?" Xena asked, confused at the bard's expression.

"Xena, I thought you said you had the chicken pox already."

"I did, at least the letter from Mother said I did. Why?"

"I think she was wrong," the bard smiled, tracing a line of red bumps down the warrior neck.

"Must be a bug bite or something," Xena responded, as she absently scratched her forearm.

The bard grabbed the forearm, pointing out three more red dots, and then finding more on one thigh and more on her upper arm. "Nope, I'd say mom was mistaken."

Xena frowned. "We're gonna need more cream," she said, scratching her thigh.

"I think we're gonna need some rope," the bard grinned, catching a flash of annoyance from Xena.

AN: You all went there didn't you? Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
